It is proposed that for the following year the following studies will be conducted: 1. Continued studies of the electrochemical determination of serum triglycerides using glycerol dehydrogenase. 2. Continued study of the electrochemical determination of serum cholesterol using cholesterol oxidase. 3. Investigate development of electrochemical method for the determination of serum transaminases. 4. Investigate development of an electrochemical method for the determination of phosphatases.